Judas
by Weirdo Lyrock
Summary: [AU][DARUS] "Tensó su mandíbula, cuándo el aroma del hombre llegó hasta sus fosas nasales. -Pruébalo.- Y se quedó lívido en su posición ante la tentación del mismísimo santo. -Judas.- Le volvió a provocar."


_**Disclaimer:** Daryl y Paul no me pertenecen, créditos a su respectivo creador._

 _Se tomó referencia por la canción de Lady Gaga- Judas, créditos también a ella._

* * *

 ** _Judas._**

No había forma de probarlo. Sorbeteó la lata de cerveza, sintiendo el sabor amargo y áspero recorriendo su garganta. Su mirada se mantenía condescendiente respecto al hombre. El bullicio externo provocó que redimiera aquel semblante receloso que se ocultaba tras sus cabellos castaños.

El pecado se escabullía a su alrededor, cuándo el tumulto agresivo lo hacía parte de él. La lata se le escapó de las manos, antes de sentir los empujones en su cuerpo. Y despiadado o misericordioso quizás, ajeno en su asiento, Jesús miraba como la multitud se abalanzaba a su confidente, Daryl. Aquel animal que vestía de cuero negro y apestaba a alcohol, el mismo que parecía ser devorado por las manos descontroladas y férreas que se esmeraban en retenerlo. Pero los únicos que estaban siendo devorados era esa masa de gente, sudorosa, exaltada, _feliz._ Celebrando estupideces humanas, como un escape de la realidad vándala que los llevaba a disfrutar de esas celebraciones como pobres diablos arrepentidos de tener la vida que poseía cada uno, la misma que se limitaban a retomar el alba.

Mezquino, uno de sus puños se estampó contra un idiota que osó en patearle la espalda. Aquella fornida que se cubría por el cuero de alquitrán, el mismo que lo identificaba y diferenciaba de los otros pertenecientes a la pandilla. Y solitario como era, enajenado quizás en su inexpresivo y silencioso rostro, limpió sus labios moreteados en busca del rubio que debía encontrarse en su ridículo y sobrevalorado trono que le habían ofrendado. _Como si fuese un salvador._ ━ _Bastardos_.━ Masculló para sí mismo, antes de volver a hacer contacto visual con aquellos ojos expectantes y traviesos teñidos de un suave azul. Reacio a la situación, huyó a grandes zancadas de la asfixiante fiesta.

* * *

El humillo tóxico se combinaba con el viento frío de la noche invernal. Después de otra calada, relamió sus labios, y tenso, se dejó encoger de hombros. Reservado, escuchaba el murmullo lejano de la festividad. ━ _J-U-D-A-S_.━ Escuchó un deletreo de esa voz, y sin inmutarse ante la presencia de semejante capullo, no contestó ante tan inoportuna aparición. Jesús sólo saboreó sus labios antes de sentarse junto al castaño. ━ _Solo y apartado como siempre, Dixon._ ━No recibió respuesta. ━ _Siempre me he preguntado cómo disfrutas tanto la soledad._ ━ El castaño sólo dio otra calada al cigarrillo posado en su boca, y después de un breve momento decidió contestar.

La noche sería lo bastante larga. Sabía cuán agotador podría llegar a ser Jesus.

━ _Disfruto de las fiestas._ ━ Paul sólo hizo una imperceptible mueca con sus labios. Sabía que mentía. ━ _P_ _areciera que no estuvieses ahí_.━ Judas lanzó lejos de sí la colilla de cigarro y la sonrisa de Jesús se ensanchó aún más. Molesto ante tal expresión, Daryl rezongó. ━ _¿No tienes otra cosa qué hacer?_ ━ Carraspeó. ━ _Te he mirado toda la noche._ ━ ━ _Los demás te estarán buscando._ ━ ━ _Es curiosa la forma en cómo me devuelves las miradas._ ━ ━ _Piérdete, cerdo._ ━ Un pronto escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, antes de sentir como la mano ajena del hombre que llevaba la corona de púas en su cabeza se posaba en uno de sus hombros. ━ _No deberías huir así de…_ ━

 _ **"** Me agradas._

 _No soy gay._

 _Sólo escuchó una risa. **"**_

Se quedó en silencio mientras una sonrisa lasciva se cincelaba en su escueto rostro. Sintió el aliento de un perturbado Dixon, mientras sus ropas arrugadas ante unos furiosos puños que lo habían tironeado, se tornaban _rojizas del ímpetu._

Férreo, salvaje, cansado, Dixon había explotado. Y lo que más odiaba era la sonrisa que impregnaba el rostro del bastardo. ━ _Así que no eres gay, ¿Eh?_ ━ Susurró Paul ante la proximidad de ambos rostros, y el Dixon no respondió, su intensa mirada, aquella que no reflejaba nada, se encontraba fija en los provocadores orbes azules ajenos. Tensó su mandíbula, cuándo el aroma del hombre llegó hasta sus fosas nasales. ━ _Pruébalo._ ━

Y se quedó lívido en su posición ante la tentación del mismísimo santo. ━ _Judas._ ━ Le volvió a incitar. El aliento ajeno chocaba contra sus labios y él siquiera podía respirar.

 _Mierda._

* * *

Que viva el Darus y el Bethyl.

Atte.

 _Goliath._


End file.
